Bathing Under His Watchful Gaze
by Out Of Sheol
Summary: While bathing in the hot spring outside her village, Kagome is attacked by a mysterious half demon. Why is it that he seems faintly familiar to her? And why, even in the midst of this terror, does she continue to see images of him loving her? InuKag LEMON


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, plain and simple!

Warnings: Rated **M **for explicit sexual content, language, and rape (sort of). InuKag, with hints of InuKik, **lemon**.

A/N: This is the _prologue_ of a chapter length story I wanted to write. I wrote this first part awhile ago, back when I was writing primarily Inuyasha fics. I'm not sure I will get back to writing the actual story, let alone posting it, since I do have a lot on my plate as far as writing and RL goes. Plus, now I tend to write more Naruto. But, I decided to share this piece as a one-shot anyway. I figure if I don't get it out of my "drawer" now, I never will :P That, and this _can_ be enjoyed simply as an erotic one-shot!

Criticism: All criticism accepted. Also, I am not Japanese, and so I might have some terms incorrect, such as the particular clothing that I mention here. I did try to do my research but if anyone finds anything labeled incorrectly, please point it out! Much appreciated :)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Bathing Under His Watchful Gaze**

Inuyasha was watching her from a nearby tree, his almost silent breathing inaudible to her ears. He had seen this girl several weeks back; but she had not yet seen him.

She stood, her back to him, and pulled out two wooden pins that had held her hair up in a tight bun. This sent a smooth stream of raven hair spilling down her shoulders until it reached the lower of her back.

With several fingers she stroked through her dark hair taking out some of the tangles. Then she untied the obi (belt) that held up her long, tan skirt. It sank to the floor; she stepped out of it. She stood clothed in a long-sleeved, white shirt that hung down to her upper thighs, beneath that she wore a white kosode (undergarment).

He watched her slowly remove her kosode, trailing it down the length of her slender legs before finally stepping out of it once it was close enough to the ground. Now all that she was wearing was her long-sleeve, white shirt that still covered her down to her upper thighs.

She began to push the cloth of the long-sleeved shirt over her shoulders.

He leaned in closer.

The weight of the material hanging from her slender, petite body made it fall swiftly to the ground.

The moonlight made her bare skin glow a soft, rosy hue; the shadows cast enhanced her full breasts and delicately shaped her slender waist and round hips.

She paused, as if she sensed someone was there. She looked over her shoulder; had she been able to see through the dark shadows of the foliage she would have seen him, leaning from a branch of a nearby tree.

She sighed and turned back to the inviting spring, already steam was smoothly rising from it, as heat was released into the chilled air. She stepped into the hot spring, sinking her foot into the warm, calming water until it rested on a shallow rock serving as a step.

Stepping further into the hot spring, she sunk down into the warm waters until only her bare shoulders could be seen.

The scent of her wet body began to tantalize his senses. Almost subconsciously his tongue licked across his lips. He could just about taste the salt upon her skin.

She let out a soft moan; Inuyasha could feel the blood pumping harder in his veins.

Kagome sighed into the night. "_Finally some alone time_," she thought. Although Kaede forbade her to leave the village unprotected, especially at night, Kagome still managed to sneak out and take these long baths in the nearby hot spring.

Gently, she rolled her neck circularly about her shoulders releasing out the tension that had accumulated throughout the day.

Slowly, Inuyasha began to descend from the tree branch; his eyes still on her.

"_Kikyou_," he thought. It felt like ages since he had kissed her soft, full lips, or ran his hands through her silken hair, or traced the curves of her body with his mouth.

The loneliness was beginning to tear away, little by little, at his soul. He had been alone for so long. Had it really been fifty years since the last time he touched the woman he loved? He had gone off into the wild after that day when he had gently laid her lifeless body to rest. Each day that passed seemed to fill him with more anger; and for years he killed without thinking; letting the indignation from that day burn through his blood until he had thought that his heart had long gone cold. That was until he saw her again.

Fifty years had passed yet she looked as breathtaking as she had the first night he had seen her.

The girl still had not noticed him; yet, for a moment he thought she had. Her breathing had quieted. But, she didn't turn around; so he kept going closer.

"_Kikyou_," he thought, "_Is that really you?"_

Just then a small twig broke from underneath his foot. It wasn't a very loud sound, but it was all that she needed to alert her to his presence.

Quickly she spun around, making the water splash around her. For a moment no one moved. They just stared at one another; she still shoulder-deep within the hot spring, he several steps away from her.

"_There is no mistake of it_," Inuyasha thought, "_Somehow she is Kikyou_."

The man before her had silvery-white hair in the moonlight, yet his face was youthful, maybe twenty years at most. He was tall to medium height. He wore a red hitoe (jacket) and matching hakama (pants) held up by a similar colored obi (belt) and was bare foot. His red outfit dimmed in the waning moonlight, making it look a shade of pink, yet his golden-hazel colored eyes gleamed brightly. There seemed to be something (two pointy things to be exact) on either side of his head, yet she could not be sure because they were hidden in the shadows cast from a nearby tree.

It took a moment before Kagome realized that she was staring at a man who had just been spying on her bathing. At first, something made her pause. There was something familiar in this man's eyes, as if she had known him from somewhere before. But then that was impossible, since Kagome had never left the village.

Then shock did set in. Without a second thought, Kagome screamed and scrambled out of the spring, quickly blocking the view of her breasts with her white shirt she grabbed off the floor, and throwing her tan skirt in front of the region between her thighs. Her kosode was too far from her reach to be of much use to her at that moment.

"Who are you? What do you want? Why were you spying on me? Stay away from me, I warn you!" She said, not giving him the chance to answer.

Inuyasha wasted no time. In one leap he crossed over the hot spring that separated them and reached to grab her into a hold to silence her from screaming. But before he could catch her, Kagome was running for the village.

"_Dammit_," Inuyasha thought, and he chased after her.

He jumped up to a nearby tree branch and ran, leaping from its branch to a neighboring tree branch; he quickly got ahead of her. When she was almost directly below him, he jumped down from an overhanging limb and landed directly in front of her, blocking the path towards the village.

Kagome stumbled to a halt, but quickly recovered. Still covering herself loosely with the pieces of her clothing, she backed away from him.

"I warn you, if you value your life at all, get out of my way, or else—"

"Or else, what?"

With that, Kagome abandoned that path towards the village and ran in the opposite direction. Only to be caught in his arms. In an attempt to get away, Kagome jammed her elbow into his chest. He grunted; his breath caught in his chest. This gave her time to escape.

She had gotten no further than two steps away when he grabbed her wrist, making her let go of her already loose grip of the hanging long-sleeve shirt. It fell to the ground exposing her bare breasts. Instinctively, Kagome wrapped her free arm about her chest, cupping her right hand around her left breast as she tried to conceal herself.

"Please," Kagome said, as she struggled within his grasp, "Let go of me."

She kept struggling as he tried to get her into a hold. Yet, he was the stronger of the two, so after her futile struggles he managed to lock one arm around her waist and strap the other around her shoulder.

For a moment she just laid her head against his chest, panting and out of breath. She could hear his heartbeat rapidly pounding from beneath his red hitoe.

"Calm down, will yah." He said, still holding tight to her.

She lay there panting. From the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the side of his face. This close to him, she could see clearly one of those pointy objects on the side of his head that she had noticed before. There was no mistaking it now; they were canine ears, like those of an Akita dog.

Just then, the light from the moon bounced off one of the fangs showing from his slightly opened mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "_I didn't just imagine it. He's a demon_!"

For a moment, Kagome was too terrified to move; her breathing began to speed up until she was at the point of hyperventilating.

"Listen, demon, or whatever you are…" Kagome said; her voice sounding like a rasp whisper, as if she could not get enough air. "If you let me go, I promise to bring you whatever you want from our village."

He smirked at that. "Whatever I am, feh," his voice seemed to sting her ears, "You're in no position to start bartering, girl."

Then to her horror, he stroked her face with his fingers. She froze; she could feel the tips of what seemed to be long, lethally sharp claws brush gently across her skin.

"_Oh, gods,"_ thought Kagome, _"This is the part where he tears me to shreds."_

This terrifying thought seemed to snap the courage back into her. She couldn't just wait around to feel just how sharp his claws were, she had to do something!

Without a second thought, Kagome thrust her heel into his shin.

"Dammit, bitch," He cursed, yet that had startled him enough to allow her to break free from his hold.

She took off running. Glancing back she saw him racing behind her; he was gaining on her.

Then she was caught. Not looking where she was going had allowed her last piece of clothing—the tan, long skirt—to get caught in a passing throne bush. Kagome frantically tugged on it; she heard the sound of fabric ripping. Yet the skirt seemed to have somehow weaved itself into a nice knot and though several strands had ripped, it still remained captive to the thrones.

She could hear him approaching her; Kagome forgot about the skirt and continued running.

She ran frantically; feeling twigs and small stones jagging into her bare feet. She heard his footfalls chasing after her; was it her imagination, or did she feel his hot breath, like that of a fierce dragon, bearing into the back of her neck?

Inuyasha had slowed down a bit when he saw her trying to free her skirt from the throne bushes. Her hands were shaking so badly that he was amazed she could even rip the skirt as she did.

Then he saw her take off running again, leaving the skirt behind; and he sped up after her.

However, he was not running at his fastest pace; he let her slightly outrun him. "_Damn fool_," he thought, "_Can't she tell she's_ _running in the wrong direction?"_

Kagome's mind kept racing. She kept seeing the demon's fangs flashing against the moonlight; his blade-sharp claws—twice the length of his hands—dripped with human blood—her human blood—that once he caught her, she would surely shed.

"_A demon_," Kagome thought, "_Those frightful beings from hell grandmother talked of." _Tears started to fall down to her checks, rapidly brushed off by the wind as she ran.

"_Why don't I ever listen to her?"_ Kagome thought, still tormented by her racing mind. _"I shouldn't be out here!"_

Amidst the horrid images of blood-craving demons that tortured her mind, an image of Kaede came through.

"_Grandmother_," Kagome thought desperately, "_Help me!"_

Kagome had run blindly into a clearing, her only thought was to escape from the demon. The clearing was covered with tall grass dotted with yellow dandelions that looked a pearly white in the moonlight. The meadow stretched far out towards the horizon. There was no sign of any person or village.

The grass was so tall that it was hard to see what was beneath it; in other circumstances, Kagome would have been more careful when crossing it so as to not get hurt, but now being chased by a demon, the only thought in her mind was to escape.

It was about a fourth distance away from the woods and through the tall grass that Kagome felt her foot fall through a small ditch in the ground that was hidden beneath the grass.

She gave a gasp and fell head first onto the ground.

She grunted; streams of pain burst forth from her ankle. Instinctively she rubbed her ankle and could already feel a bruise starting to form beneath the skin. Just then, she looked up to see the demon standing directly above her.

She expected to see him looking terrifying, bearing his fangs, foaming at the mouth. She closed her eyes as she imagined his claws barring down to sever her head from her body. Perhaps then, she thought uncontrollably, once she was beheaded he would do what he liked to her body.

But when she did raise her eyes towards him, no claws were raised nor were his fangs bearing. His canine ears seemed to droop slightly, and his face seemed almost sad.

"_No_," she thought, _"He's a demon,_ _he can't be sad._ _It must be the poor lighting of the moon_."

Inuyasha continued to stare at her for a second longer; the fear he felt flowing from her made him feel slightly sick.

"_She isn't Kikyou_," He thought bitterly; he suddenly felt empty and cold inside again.

"Feh," He said, his eyes narrowed at her. She looked pathetic lying there naked and bleeding on the floor. Just then the smell of her blood registered in his senses. _"Her blood smells like Kikyou's." _He thought, _"Who the hell is this girl?"_

Kagome was terrified. The sadness on his features that she had thought she had seen had been replaced by anger.

"_I'm done for," _Was the only thought racing through her mind.

He bent down suddenly and pulled her off of the floor.

She was weak, drained from her panic-stricken run. She staggered as he helped her stand, leaning against him, so she didn't fall.

With her still leaning on him, Inuyasha grasped her wrist to constrain her from hitting him, then he bent down and examined her ankle. _"Just sprang,"_ He thought.

"_Now's my chance,"_ Kagome thought. Her left leg was pretty much useless now that she sprung her ankle and any movement from it at all seemed to cause her even more pain. So with all of her remaining strength, she threw her right knee straight into his groin.

At least she attempted too. Yet, before she could make contact, he quickly let go of her wrist and blocked her attack, so that she ended up kneeing his forearm.

This ended up causing her more pain then him, and she cried out in spite of herself.

"Stupid girl," He said in response to her attack. And, without another word he lifted her into his arms and carried her bridal style further into the meadow.

She was held against his chest; feeling the ground moving swiftly as he carried her. Again, she heard his heart beat, which again seemed to be racing. But this time, she was close enough to him to smell his scent.

He didn't smell of blood or partially digested human flesh as she first imagined he would.

Instead it was his smell that calmed her for a moment. It was distant but she could have sworn that she had met him before; that she had smelt his scent somewhere before this. Somewhere, sometime, she had been close enough to him to have smelt his rather nice masculine scent, hinted slightly with the smell of maple.

Then he stopped in a place which looked to be located in the center of the meadow; she could see no sign of trees here, just pure sky overhead, filled with an endless myriad of stars dimmed slightly by the waning moon.

Suddenly, he dropped her to the ground. She had expected it to hurt more than it did; but the grass was soft enough, for the most part, to cradle her fall. It was that or else he must have dropped her closer to the ground than she at first thought. But she dismissed that thought, he was a flesh-eating demon! He wanted to hurt her, not cushion her fall.

However, he didn't jeer at her as she thought he would. Nor did he make threats to hurt her as she would have expected from an attacker. Instead he just stared at her. His eyes were distant and cold and his facial features scowled as if he was fighting something or someone who was not there. In the back of her mind, however, in the part of it that was not clouded by her fear of him, she couldn't help thinking that the way he kept staring at her was almost as if he was searching for something in her.

Inuyasha was angry. He didn't understand it. Kikyou was dead. He was there; he saw her die. And yet, this girl….

She smelt of Kikyou. She looked like Kikyou. She even felt like Kikyou, and yet she didn't act like Kikyou.

Regardless, this girl could not possibly be his Kikyou; even if Kikyou had somehow escaped death fifty years ago, she would be an old maid by now given how many years had passed.

"_She's not her."_ Inuyasha thought. _"She can't be her; Kikyou is dead."_

And yet, he could not stop himself from pursuing her. He should have never came down from his tree branch, nor chased her, nor should he have carried her, naked and frighten all the way out here. He never should have followed her to the hot spring in the first place.

When he had first seen her sneaking out of the village earlier that night, it was his mere curiosity that had caused him to follow her. Never had he imagined that the act of following her would have led to the events that brought the two of them here. Ironically this was the place he and Kikyou had first made love.

For a moment, Inuyasha abandoned reality and imagined that Kikyou had in fact escaped death, and that she had somehow persevered herself just for this moment. But, that moment passed quickly; sadly he knew Kikyou had not escaped death, having buried her himself.

"_I saw it again_," Kagome thought, it was not in great quantities, but some of her fear was giving way to curiosity, _"I can't possibly be mistaken now, he does look sad." _

Inuyasha looked at the girl lying on the floor before him; she had fallen backwards onto the palms of her hands. Her black, ruffled hair spilled down her back; some of it hung over her shoulder, where it curved around her soft-looking breast, and fell towards her waist. Soft, black hairs of her nether region were visible from behind her knees.

No, she was not Kikyou, but for this moment she was to him. And the longing in his heart overcame his reason; from that moment onward, he knew what he was going to do.

He removed his red hitoe, which acted like a cape, and then spread it out on the floor behind her.

Her eyes widened; she looked as if she wanted to run. But to him all he saw was Kikyou, smiling at him, beckoning him to take her as he had that night so many years ago.

Kagome could feel herself shaking; she wanted to jump up and run away, but for some reason her feet refused to obey her. She was after all drained of strength; the panic that had driven her into such a directionless run had taken its toll upon her.

Slowly he approached her; was it just her or did he seem reluctant? _"What kind of attacker is this?" _Kagome thought, in spite of her fear.

Then she felt him bearing down upon her, forcing her to lie back against his hitoe which covered the ground like a blanket.

"_Oh gods,"_ Thought Kagome, her heart racing so fast in her chest it was drumming out all other sounds. Somehow despite her fears, she seemed to notice again the soothing smell of maple coming from his hitoe.

Then she felt his hands cover her own, pinning her firmly to the ground beneath him; as surprisingly as it came, the smell of maple left her mind and a new fear overtook her.

"No!" Kagome screamed before she broke out into a panic. She struggled beneath him, trying to push him off with her knees. She attempted to kick at him with her right leg (since moving her other leg at all still caused her swollen ankle to throb) but he was holding her down with his bodyweight now, so she could only attempt to push him away, however weakly, with her body.

Even though he knew that she was only doing this to escape from him, her thrusting movements against him began to arouse him all the more.

Gods, he missed her! He leaned in to kiss her; Kagome turned her head; his mouth ended up brushing against her cheek.

At first, Kagome had expected him to use his fangs and bite her, so she was surprised to feel his mouth, warm and moist, against her cheek. He made to kiss her lips again; Kagome turned her head just in time; again he ended up kissing her cheek.

He pulled away; Kagome's cheek felt slightly cold once the warmth of his mouth had left her skin.

Instead of trying to kiss her again, Inuyasha began to trail his mouth down her neck, leaving soft kisses upon her skin, which was still slightly damp from the hot spring.

Kagome still continued to struggle; Inuyasha decided to use more of his bodyweight against her, strengthening his hold on her. His hands still pinning her down, he began to interweave their fingers, his claws scrapping lightly against the fabric of his hitoe.

He could feel the girl's warm breath against the side of his cheek as he continued to trail down her neck, his tongue tasting the sweat upon her skin.

Kagome was exhausted; her struggling seemed to only be draining away _her_ strength; it did nothing to deter him. He kept sucking on her neck, kissing and teasing her skin with his tongue.

His interwoven fingers still pressing her hands into the floor, Inuyasha began to make his way down her neck to her chest. He licked at the v of her neck, emptying the crevice of still trapped spring water, before his mouth found her breast.

He ached to grab handfuls of her full flesh, but he couldn't let go of her hands.

So he kissed her breast instead; his mouth widening over her skin as he deepened the kiss, savoring her taste. Before his tongue encircled her nipple.

Kagome began to feel warm inside, her nipple hardening as he sucked and kissed it into a peak; his fangs, nibbling slightly against her skin, felt surprisingly good.

A shiver swept through her. He seemed to smile at this: "Kikyou," he muttered.

"_Kikyou?"_ Kagome thought, _"A woman's name?"_

He continued to kiss her breast; his mouth making rapid pecks upon her skin, before he would tally on a tender spot, where he then began to use his tongue and nip lightly with his fangs.

Kagome couldn't help herself; a soft moan escaped her lips. Again, he smiled. Still, Kagome continued to struggle beneath him all the more, refusing to give in.

It was then that his scent caught her senses again. This time it was too much for her mind to take: the masculine smell of him hinted with traces of maple, his mouth torturing her skin as if he knew the exact spots that would make her melt with the merest touch, suddenly images flashed through her mind:

_She was lying under the same night sky; only it felt warmer. A summer breeze faintly brought up the smells of sakuras, maples and wildflowers. She saw him, smiling down at her; she felt him kissing her mouth, then his lips were trailing down her neck until he was sucking on the hard nipple of her breast. She could hear herself moaning, "Inuyasha."_

"_Kikyou," He moaned back, his voice soft, just barely above a whisper. _

Kagome's eyes snapped open; what was that? Those images felt real, as if they were memories of some sort? But, she had never even seen him before let alone slept with man, so where could those images have come from? And what did they mean?

Inuyasha meanwhile had let go of her left hand (which surprisingly remained limp on the floor) and was now grabbing handfuls her breast, his fingers lightly massaging into her skin; he held his claws up so that they did not hurt her.

Kagome could feel her cheeks burning; unexpectedly the area between her thighs began to moisten. Then suddenly another set of the strange images assailed her senses:

_ He was leaning over her. Her long fingers digging into his broad shoulders; he was kissing her neck; his naked chest pressing up against her naked breasts. His lips catching hers, passionately his tongue was thrusting into her mouth before her thighs were wrapped around his waist. It was then that she felt him; he was deep inside of her, thrusting into her._

"_Inuyasha," She heard herself cry out again and again, with each time he responded by deepening their kisses, then that name would escape his lips again, "Kikyou." _

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was kissing one of the girl's breasts and groping the other, when he felt her freed arm slip around his neck. At first, the motion seemed so natural that he didn't even notice. Then he heard her lightly cry out, "Inuyasha?"

He froze. Slowly, he moved up to her face. Widened, brown eyes opened up to look at him. Inuyasha just stared down at her. Her lips were slightly trembling.

Softly, hesitantly, he lowered his mouth to hers.

A blurred wave of emotions seemed to flood Kagome's senses. Confusion as to why these feelings were there in the first place was being rapidly replaced by older feelings coming from somewhere deep in her subconscious—feelings that Kagome herself never had known before. She felt fear being replaced by familiarity; a serene comfort that told her that somewhere, somehow she had loved him before.

She felt his mouth softly kissing hers; gently he brushed his lips over hers again and again, each time he began to deepen the kiss.

Then her mouth was responding to his as if he had unlocked a secret cavern deep within her heart.

Inuyasha had not mistaken it; the girl beneath him was eagerly kissing him back. _"Kikyou,"_ he thought; warmth began to flood his soul. Something he had not felt since the last time he had held the woman he loved in his arms was seeming to awaken in him.

"_Kikyou."_ The walls he had built up slowly began to crumple away. Her warmth was breaking through; he wasn't alone anymore. He was so caught up in this newfound hope, he didn't even realize that a lone tear trailed down his cheek.

Gently he released his grip on her hand that he still held captive, slowly trailing his fingers down her arm; before he began to stroke her hair tenderly as he continued to kiss her.

It was then that Kagome felt something wet fell on her cheek; her lips still engaging his; their kisses beginning to progress into deep mouth expressions of passion. Her eyes opened; she saw a wet trail mark coming from his cheek from where the tear had fallen.

The remaining fear inside her seemed to wash away. With her free hand she wiped away the tear mark across his cheek, and then brushed her fingers up through his hair, past a canine ear, until she had both arms wrapped tightly around him, her hands clinging to the back of his kosode (shirt).

Inuyasha pressed his tongue into her parted lips; he heard her moan. He continued to stroke his tongue against hers.

Kagome could feel warmth begin to flood her tummy; the area between her thighs slowly began to ache.

Inuyasha did not question why she knew his name, or why she was holding him so tightly; perhaps he had entered a state near death, a place where the soul of a beloved returned to life, if only for a night.

Gently he began to kiss from her lips down her neck, up and over her breast, down to her tummy, he licked the inside of her navel. He remembered that she had a birthmark on her stomach near her hip. Eagerly his lips roamed over to the spot where he remembered it being. But it wasn't there. Inuyasha paused, slightly confused, but his mind would not hear it; he needed this to be her, his Kikyou. So, ignoring the questions that flooded, instead, his thoughts turned to pleasing her.

Kagome's hands had dropped from his neck to his shoulders; gently she moved her hand to his face and brushed her fingers across his cheek.

Then his eyes met hers as he continued downward to a place where no man had yet touched her.

His hand brushed softly over the hairs that covered her most sensitive spot. He lowered his hands beneath the hairs until they rested on her flesh.

He paused for a moment.

Kagome felt the anticipation of his touch; slowly she felt her own fluids dripping onto her inner thighs and gently dampening his hitoe below.

Inuyasha could smell her fluids; gently he spread open her thighs, before he began to passionately kiss her soft flesh.

Kagome moaned loudly. Inuyasha lingered his lips over a sensitive spot before he began to trail soft kisses around her outer lips as he made his way to her inner lips and began to lick the soft skin in between until he found her clitoris.

More memories began to flutter across her mind; between these images of intimacy and the sweet pleasure that Inuyasha was giving her now, Kagome eagerly gave into it and began to moan out his name, "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was throbbing; his fundoshi (undergarment) was becoming painfully tight. With one hand he began to loosen his obi. Before the girl beneath him pulled the untied obi completely off. While still pleasuring her, he began to remove his hakama (pants).

Kagome was moaning; Inuyasha kept rolling his tongue over and over and around her clitoris; her mind was overwhelmed with pleasure; her hands digging passionately into his hair. Then her fingertips brushed against his canine ears.

Inuyasha closed his eyes at her touch; an almost silent moan escaped his lips.

As if she heard his moan, the girl began to massage his canine ears, her fingers moving to the rhythm of the pleasure he was giving her.

Kagome was cuming freely into his mouth; her small body arching towards him, as if begging him to take her.

Inuyasha too felt his fundoshi beginning to dampen with precum. Again, it felt painfully tight. He needed her, gods, how he longed for her to touch him!

Ardently, Inuyasha crossed the length of her body and found her lips, beginning to kiss her mouth. Kagome pulled at his fundoshi; Inuyasha removed it.

They lay skin against skin; Kagome felt something hard pressing against her lower tummy. Tentatively, she reached her hand down to touch his most sensitive area.

Inuyasha drew in a breath; the girl had enclosed her hand around his shaft. Slowly, he put his hand over her inexperienced one and gently began to teach her how to touch him.

Together their hands were rolling his foreskin up to the tip of his penis before pressing it back down the length of his shaft. Inuyasha remembered when he had first showed Kikyou how to touch him, how tentative she had been then.

Each time she felt his hand guide hers upward, Kagome was drawn closer against his body, feeling the deep contour of his muscular abdomen. His free hand encircled her back and pulled her tightly against him, tendons clenching under his skin as his arm supported her. Held in his strong arms Kagome felt surprisingly safe.

Inuyasha was moaning now; he wanted to go inside of her. Letting go of her hand that surrounded his shaft, he touched her vagina, poking inside her opening softly with his fingers. She felt wet and moist. He met her gaze.

Kagome felt slightly nervous; knowing what he soon planned to do. He pressed his mouth over hers and gently began to align himself to her. Kagome gripped onto his shoulders.

Then something smooth and fleshy was pressing into her entrance. Her inner lips hugged to his flesh as he pressed into her. She felt as if he was pushing against a wall, which slowly began to give way and allow him passage.

He was spreading her open, widening her with every inch he traveled. Desperately, Kagome's hands clung tightly to his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin already slick with sweat.

Inuyasha sensed her fear; she was a virgin. As gently as he could he continued to penetrate her; he could feel her wincing as he moved deeper into her body. Then he felt the wall that he knew he must break. Forcefully enough to break cleanly through it, Inuyasha took her virginity. Immediately, he smelt the scent of her blood, of Kikyou's blood.

Kagome drew in a sharp breath; for a moment the pain was unbearable. Immediately tears were welling up and making her eyes blurry. Suddenly, she felt his eyes upon her before his hand had come up to lovingly cup her cheek, his fingers brushing away the few tears that spilled down out from the corners of her eyes. He was obviously trying to make it as painless as possible for her.

She could feel him resting inside her, filling her. She felt raw inside; her tender skin aching from being ripped apart. For a moment he paused, then he pulled back slightly and began to move inside her; the slow motions soothing to her aching flesh.

Inuyasha continued to massage her insides with shallow thrusts. Against his broad shoulders, Kagome's fingers began to contract and release with his movements. Slowly, the pain was being replaced with something alluring; a pleasure she could not describe, yet was beginning to desire more of it.

Inuyasha began to quicken his thrusting motions, responding to the movements of her fingers on his shoulders.

Kagome was craving him to penetrate her as he had done in those dream-like images. Pressing her hips into him she pulled him closer, hoping to express physically what she couldn't in words.

The blood was pumping in him now; his instincts were screaming at him to thrust into her. Pinning her against the hitoe beneath them, Inuyasha began to pound hungrily into her.

Kagome was screaming now; her body resonating in pleasure. She was pinned against the ground, covered only by his hitoe, as this total stranger was ravishing her again and again. But she was _allowing_ him to take her, _allowing_ him to make her moan out. Only her and this stranger existed in her jumbled mind. Only him touching her, wanting her, loving her. Yes, this total stranger had stolen her heart. Again and again she was crying out his name; hearing him moaning out her name. Yet it was not her name he was saying, it was the name "Kikyou" but Kagome was too caught up in the moment to notice that. In her mind, she heard him calling out to her using the sweet tones of her own name.

With each thrusting motion, Kagome's mind began to blur, before she was encased in a wave of ecstasy. Suddenly, need began to grow inside of her. She felt a lustful pressure coil in her groin. As he continued to pound into her, the pressure started growing until Kagome felt like exploding inside.

Inuyasha was making love to her again; the woman that he lost fifty years ago. It was her; the emptiness inside his soul seemed to be getting devoured with the warmth only her presence could bring.

"Kikyou," Inuyasha moaned, he could feel the pressure building up inside his groin; soon he would release some of himself into her, never again to be parted.

The growing pressure finally exploded; Inuyasha began to thrust even harder into her; Kagome responded by syncing his thrusting movements with her own.

As the explosion climaxed, Inuyasha pulled the girl in his arms into a tight embrace, his lips brushing the side of her neck as he moaned into her hair; Kagome clung to him, her arms tightening around his neck as the pressure inside of her released, engulfing her whole body in wave upon tingling wave of mind-numbing pleasure.

Slowly, the pleasure began to decline; the recollection of it still causing them to cling to one another.

Inuyasha was panting; he held the girl tight against his chest. He could hear her rapid breathing against his ear, and could feel her heartbeat pounding from beneath her sweaty skin against his own.

The first streams of sunlight were beginning to color the tall grass of the meadow an interesting shade of rosy pink.

Kagome felt safe; she felt connected to this stranger who held her securely in his arms. Then the exhaustion of the night fell heavy upon her, but before sleep over took her she heard him whisper into her ear, "Kikyou, I love you."

This time the name _Kikyou_ clearly registered her mind, but not before she had already muttered, "I love you too." Then sleep claimed her.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this awhile ago, and a lot has changed in my writing style, as well as in my life. Likewise, when I wrote the lemon, I wasn't as experienced as I am now. I did try to edit it a bit to bring it closer to reality, but I could only do so much.

Anyways thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

A/N cont.: After feedback from a thoughtful reviewer, I decided to do more revising to make the lemon just a little bit better! So review, I do actually listen. And I will make changes accordingly, if I agree with you that is. But, you never know, we may see eye to eye!


End file.
